Tu egoismo nuestra condena
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: Su petulancia lo llevó a ser desterrado, creyó que le habían concedido un favor,pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Bella y descubre que su castigo recién comienza ¿Hasta donde su egoísmo será capaz de llegar? AU, M por lemmons. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Un aroma lo golpeó de tal forma que casi lo tira al suelo, la boca se le hiso agua y su miembro cobró vida dentro de sus pantalones. Lo que no sabía era que su naturaleza ya había condenado a esa hembra que sería su perdición.

**Tu egoísmo nuestra condena**

**Prologo**

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a su hogar, junto a su mujer, descansar y ser bien servido como se debía. Este día iba a estar grabado en la historia de su mundo, una de las grandes batallas donde el cielo y el infierno se enfrentaban en la Tierra, como era de esperar nadie había salido vencedor, sin embargo lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que se llevaba una buena cantidad de ángeles al infierno.

Quizá no había logrado ganar el derecho completo de la Tierra, ni las vidas que en ella habitaban, pero la cantidad de almas que llevaba al inframundo eran su premio consuelo, sobre todo porque él sería el encargado de hacerlas sufrir a cada una de ellas. Sí… definitivamente él había salido ganando, al menos en algo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, cerró los ojos y canalizó sus pensamientos y poderes hacia su castillo, sintió el aire cambiar a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo se trasladaba. En cuanto abrió los ojos ya estaba en el salón donde se encontraba su trono hecho de los huesos de sus más poderosos enemigos. Volver a casa le trajo tranquilidad a su perturbada alma, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció de inmediato El ambiente estaba cargado de una energía que él conocía a la perfección junto con un peculiar aroma inconfundible.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al tiempo que respiraba hondo y el olor a sexo llegaba a su cerebro, pero no cualquiera. La ira se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo, soltando un gruñido aterrador que hiso temblar las paredes, salió disparado a sus aposentos.

Su locura iba creciendo a medida que se acercaba y escuchaba los sonidos intensificarse. Con su mente destruyó las puertas y entró en su habitación, su mujer gritó al tiempo que se tapaba con las sábanas y miraba con desconcierto a los dos hombres iguales.

— ¿Qué…?— murmuró confundida la mujer.

—Tú… maldito hijo de puta— rugió el demonio saltado sobre su doble, quien le sonrió con burla.

Volviendo a su forma original el impostor saltó de la cama, justo a tiempo de que su mayor clavara sus garras en la cama. Enloquecido el demonio se desmaterializó desconcertando al impostor por unos segundos. El cuarto estaba en completo silencio, salvo por las respiraciones agitadas de la mujer.

Con un fuerte chasquido el demonio volvió a aparecer delante de él, pero sin darle tiempo a escapar clavó sus garras en el abdomen del impostor, empotrándolo contra la pared.

— ¿Quién mierda eres y cómo te osas a faltarme el respeto de esa manera?— inquirió Satanás clavando con mayor fuerza sus garras en el abdomen del impostor, quien aulló de dolor.

Satanás frunció el ceño y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando con atención al demonio menor.

—Un incubo— murmuró reconociendo el aspecto horrible, casi nauseabundo que tenían los de esa especie— Responde a lo que te pregunté.

—Apuesta— dijo con voz estrangulada—. Lucifer apostó conmigo y perdió o ganó, no estoy seguro… supongo que gané— se rió y sin vergüenza miró a la mujer en la cama.

— ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, gusano?— cuestionó con un poco de sorpresa— ¿acaso quieres morir?

El incubo se encogió de hombros mirando con ojos carentes de emociones a Satanás. El diablo estaba completamente desconcertado por la actitud del incubo, su naturaleza era ser egoísta, impulsivo, vivían solo para saciar su hambre de sexo, eran cobardes cuando veían que su hora de morir se acercaba. Sin embargo el asqueroso espécimen que tenía en sus manos no parecía asustado en lo más mínimo, solo veía un par de ojos verdes sobrenaturales fríos y distantes…

Desenterró sus garras llenas de sangre negra y espesa, observando al incubo caer y sostenerse la herida con manos monstruosas.

— Tu insolencia tiene un castigo…

—Sí, sí… la has cagado con el gran jefe bla, bla, bla. Ya me sé esa cháchara— interrumpió el incubo, acostándose sobre su espalda—. Ahórrate el discurso y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Satanás bufó ante la interrupción y miró al incubo con rabia.

—No te la haré tan fácil, parásito— ladró— Como dijiste, la cagaste conmigo y matarte sería hacerte un favor.

De un rápido movimiento chasqueó los dedos y la herida del incubo se cerró completamente. El demonio menor se sentó en el suelo y se palmeó el abdomen sano, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en Satanás.

—Oh ¿asustado ahora?— arqueó una ceja divertido—. Te destierro del infierno.

— ¿Qué?— abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Lo que escuchaste. Te condeno a vivir en la Tierra, vagando entre los humanos eterna- — su voz se apagó cuando el incubo comenzó a reírse a sonoras carcajadas.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?— le preguntó sin dejar de reír— ¿Ese es mi castigo? ¿Vivir con los humanos?— se levantó del suelo y lo miró sin poder creérselo. La sonrisa creció aun más en su boca cuando Satanás le asintió—. Usted no tiene idea del favor que acaba de hacerme— negó con la cabeza soltando pequeñas risitas—. Señor, hermosa dama…― miró a la mujer quien le mostró los dientes siseando―, este afortunado demonio se retira.

Sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada salió despavorido de la habitación. Satanás lo observó con una divertida sonrisa y la malicia brillando en sus ojos negros.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?— gritó su mujer levantándose y encarándolo— ¡Mátalo! Me ha profanado, te ha engañado ¡Debes matarlo, quemarle el alma hasta que no quede absolutamente nada de ella!

—Mi perfecta mujer— susurró levantando una mano y acariciando las facciones de su esposa que estaban endurecidas por la rabia— ¿Crees que yo soy capaz de dejarlo marchar sin hacerle nada?— se acercó un poco más observando la confusión suavizar el rostro de la mujer.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Vagará eternamente hasta que encuentre una razón para vivir— se inclinó hacia delante y rozando los labios de su amada terminó de recitar la malición al incubo.

_Del egoísmo naciste_

_Del egoísmo te alimentaste_

_De tu egoísmo los condenaste._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien, esta es una de las sorpresas para esta navidad. No tiene nada que ver con ella… pero bueno xD .**_

_**Soy una amante de lo sobrenatural, amo las novelas con todo tipo de seres, que sean romanticos y eróticos. Me declaro culpable. Son mis tramas favoritas. Por eso ahora pruebo suerte viendo cómo irá esto.**_

_**En lo particular es una de las tantas historias que tengo en mente que me tienen un poquito loca de la emoción. Leer nuevas novelas paranormales me abrió la imaginación y las ganas de escribir.**_

_**Veamos que les parece, este es solo el prólogo.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y nos vemos.**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

—Me voy a casa— gritó por encima de la música—. No te preocupes, atravesaré el campus oscuro, tenebroso como la mierda yo sola. Si alguien me secuestra me aseguraré de que te mande uno de mis dedos— siguió gritando sabiendo que era inútil, su amiga ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Su compañera de cuarto estaba bastante entretenida succionando la cara de un joven. Se encontraba sentada a horcajadas, moviéndose de manera depravada, para nada a ritmo de la estridente música. Verla de aquella manera, sentirse ignorada, borracha y cansada la llenó de rabia.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!—gritó de nuevo—. Ojalá te venga el periodo y te joda la noche.

Soltando un grito de frustración y golpeando su tacón en el suelo, giró sobre sus talones y salió disparada por la multitud, tratando de atravesarla y llegar hasta la puerta.

El sofocante calor provocado por los cuerpos apretados y sudados, junto con el cansancio y estrés acumulado de la semana, y la molesta música a todo volumen con letras sin sentido, hacían que su enojo e irritación aumentasen. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, ir a su dormitorio y descansar. Haber venido había sido un error, su amiga la había dejado sola tan pronto habían puesto un pie en el lugar. Suspirando avanzó entre la gente a codazos y empujones, estaba en medio del camino cuando una mano la tomó por el antebrazo y la empujó contra una pared, de manera brusca.

Un joven alto, de cabello oscuro hasta la barbilla, completamente enmarañado apestando a alcohol y a vomito se cernió sobre ella, aplastándola contra la pared. Ella forcejeó intentando zafarse.

—Oh, vamos, nena. No te hagas la difícil— habló pegando su mejilla a la de ella.

El fuerte olor a alcohol le produjo nauseas. Las manos de muchacho subían y bajaban torpemente por sus caderas, intentado subir la ajustada falda. Esa acción la enfureció aún más. Apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico, sosteniéndose mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en la rodilla derecha y de un rápido movimiento la estampaba contra la hombría del chico. El joven soltó un grito ahogado, apartando sus manos rápidamente de ella para agarrarse su intimidad dolorida.

—Maldita zorra— dijo mientras caía de rodillas y se doblaba hacia delante.

—Pendejo— le escupió mostrándole su dedo del medio.

Más furiosa que antes apartó a la gente a empujones y se lazó hacia fuera. El aire fresco le dio la bienvenida secando el pegajoso sudor de la frente y refrescándola física y mentalmente. Con la punta de los pies se quitó los imposiblemente altos zapatos de tacón rojo, y suspiró aliviada cuando la planta del pie tocó el frío suelo, llevando placenteras olas de alivio por todo su cuerpo.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose llamó su atención y se giró hacia el edificio de los chicos, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y la más grande de las fiestas, la música aun resonaba fuertemente habiendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies, los gritos de júbilo de un grupo de chicos a su derecha, eran unos diez muchachos, más grande que ella, alrededor de otro joven, sosteniendo un embudo en su boca mientras vertían cerveza dentro y gritaban todos al mismo tiempo "traga, traga".

El alivio fue rápidamente consumido por la ira, tomó sus zapatos y a trompiscones comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, el edificio de las chicas. Tanto el edificio de las chicas como el de los chicos estaban separados por la gran biblioteca de la universidad, la cual tenía un amplio terreno. Había que caminar un buen trecho si alguno de los jóvenes quería escabullirse a las habitaciones prohibidas. La universidad con los años había cambiado, los nuevos edificios llenaban los espacios vacíos que estaban entre los viejos, aunque de noche seguían pareciendo tenebrosos y desolados, ya que las luces eran apagadas a media noche.

El camino hacia la habitación de mujeres era largo y oscuro, un camino que ella no tendría que estar cruzando, ahora mismo podría estar acostada, enterrada entre las mantas de su cama, soñando sobre el futuro que le esperaba, descansando después de haber pasado uno de los más difíciles exámenes de su vida, pero no… su amiga la había metido dentro de un ajustado y pequeño vestido, la había subido sobre unos zancos mortales de color rojo sangre y se las había ingeniado para ser arrastrada a una tonta y escandalosa fiesta sobre el triunfo del equipo de futbol de la universidad.

Bufó pesadamente y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, apartando los mechones que se pegaban a su frente húmeda. Había conocido a su amiga el mismo día que ambas ingresaban a la universidad y se enteraban de quienes iban a ser sus compañeras de cuarto.

—Alice Brandon— se había presentado, estirando su mano con una gran sonrisa brillosa. Era una joven hermosa, de estatura pequeña, cabello oscuro en un peinado alborotado y ojos color avellana, brillantes de entusiasmo y emoción.

—Isabella Swan— le había respondido una morena de cabello marrón, ojos expresivos color chocolate, de estatura normal para su edad, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un apretón de mano vacilante.

Solo bastó esa simple e informal presentación para convertirlas en las mejores amigas, a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes.

Alice era extrovertida, habladora, hiperactiva y muy inquieta, mientras que Bella era tranquila, pasiva, tímida y paciente. Cada una tenía cualidades que lograba complementar a la otra, por ejemplo Bella la tranquilizaba cuando Alice tenía algún examen o tenía que entregar un trabajo, mientras que Alice lograba levantarle el ánimo e invitarla a esas alocadas fiestas. Bella pensó que ella era inmune a Alice, que ella podía soportar cualquier cosa, que era ella quien ayudaba y no necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo era completamente vulnerable a la cara de cachorro de Alice, aquella que utilizó para engatusarla y traerla hasta el otro lado del campus.

Ahora estaba sola, caminando bajo la noche por el oscuro camino de la biblioteca. Una estructura vieja se alzaba como un enorme monstruo de piedra a su derecha. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, advirtiéndola de que algo no andaba bien, su oído se agudizó pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el viento que había dejado de soplar. Se detuvo cuando un frío susurró acarició su nuca levantando el vello de todo su cuerpo, miró hacia atrás rápidamente, hacia el camino que había hecho, el edificio de los chicos aún estaba iluminado y se veía movimiento, pero no escuchaba a música. Comenzó a sentir miedo, mucho miedo, algo no andaba bien.

Tomando un hondo respiro se giró para salir corriendo, pero se vio bloqueada por una enorme pared. Su cara quedó a centímetros de un pecho ancho y fornido, arrastró su mirada hacia arriba, barriendo con sus ojos el perfecto cuerpo que tenía en frente, empezando por sus largas y poderosas piernas enfundadas en jeans negros, deteniéndose unos minutos en el pecho, podía notar perfectamente los músculos de su estómago y pectorales, arrancó la vista hacia los brazos musculosos, cuello masculino blanco, mandíbula cuadrada, labios finos y besables, nariz recta y perfecta, hasta finalmente llegar a sus ojos.

El aire quedó atascado en su garganta cuando sus ojos quedaron prendidos a los del extraño. Eran negros, penetrantes, profundos, anhelantes, deseosos… hambrientos. Le estaban mirando con un hambre que le aceleró el corazón.

El extraño sonrió de lado sin despegar sus labios, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, mostrando curiosidad debajo del hambre. Bella se abrazó a sí misma y retrocedió un paso, sintiendo mucho frío y miedo.

— ¿Qué hace una joven tan hermosa sola a estas horas?— preguntó el extraño con voz aterciopelada.

Era una voz exquisita, grave, seductora, como chocolate caliente que se derrite en la boca. Se acercó a ella, alzándose como una enorme sombra que amenazaba con tragarla a un mundo oscuro, sin salida y en el que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer, solo si ese hombre se lo pedía. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, flácidos, dejando en claro sin palabras que se había rendido, que estaba a su merced, él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y se lo permitiría sin objetar, sin resistirse.

Se sentía perdida, desorientada, únicamente consciente del hombre que tenía en frente. Todo él era atractivo y atrayente, su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, incluso su aroma, ese perfume almizcle masculino y oscuro que venía de él, de su piel, un perfume exótico que no venía en ninguna botella importada y cara.

Sin embargo algo sombrío, tenebroso y peligroso se escondía debajo de todo aquel encanto. Por más que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando a ese hombre extraño algo en ella estaba alerta, gritándole que corriera, que se alejara lo que más pudiera de él, que él era peligroso…

Vio al extraño levantar la mano y llevarla hacia su mejilla, lentamente, demasiado lento, sus terminaciones nerviosas se despertaron y poniéndose atentas al próximo toque. Bella cerró los ojos y deseó que se apurara, que la tocara… que la tomara.

— ¡Isabella!— gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El hechizo en el que había caído se había roto como una burbuja de jabón. Abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose nuevamente con el extraño, con su mano a centímetros de su piel pero esta vez su mirada estaba fija en quien los había interrumpido, con ojos hostiles y fríos.

Bella se giró encontrándose con su profesor de pie en medio de la oscuridad. Vestía como siempre, casual, con su típica camisa abierta sobre una camiseta, jeans claros, zapatos negros y con su inseparable bolso marrón colgado al hombro. Sus rizos se mecían por el fresco viento que había vuelto a aparecer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó acercándose a ella, furioso— ¿Qué haces vestida así?— la recorrió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la falda y apartó los ojos de inmediato, observando detrás de ella— ¿Quién eres tú? No te he visto antes por el campus— le frunció el ceño al extraño.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrogarme?— gruñó Bella a la defensiva, enojada y dolida.

—Soy tu profesor…

—Tu hora de trabajo terminó hace mucho tiempo por lo tanto no eres mi profesor ahora— espetó interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que haga, cómo vaya vestida y con quién me veo? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, como bien me dejaste en claro— explotó indignada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que sus piernas temblaban, estaba segura de que esto no se trataba del hombre que estaba detrás de ella— ¿Así que este es ahora tu nuevo juego? ¿Seguirme? ¿Espiarme?— se rió con amargura—. Pensé que ya no te importaba esta niña.

Bella sonrió con satisfacción al notar el dolor cruzar por los ojos azules de su profesor. Ella también sentía dolor y mucho, pero sobre todo predominaba el enojo, la ira, el despecho, y lo que ahora quería era que él sufriera.

Tomó un hondo respiro y trató de que su mente y cuerpo se relajaran, no estaba actuando con raciocinio, estaba pensando con alcohol en su sistema y eso era algo malo, la maldita bebida estaba haciendo que sus sentimientos y pensamientos ocultos salieran a la luz. Se giró sobre sus talones, tomó la mano del desconocido y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. No esperó a que nadie dijera nada, y ella sabía que él no la detendría por más que quisiera, su cobardía le impedía actuar.

Pero ¿qué hacía él ahí? ¿Qué hacía a estas horas en el campus de la universidad? Ella sabía que su horario terminaba a las cinco, como muy tarde hasta las seis si tenía alumnos con dudas ¿Acaso él se había enterado que asistiría a esa fiesta y había ido para verla? ¿Él habría sido invitado? ¿Había ido por ella? Eso era imposible, no tenía sentido ¿Porqué él habría ido para verla? Había dejado bien en claro lo que pensaba y sus sentimientos hacía ya un año atrás.

Era un error tratar de pensar, todo había sido una coincidencia y lo que él hacía allí no le importaba. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos erróneos y sin sentido abrió su cartera y buscó las llaves de su dormitorio. Era incómodo y hasta medio imposible abrir la cartera y buscar dentro con solo una mano. Movió su otra mano y se congeló al instante cuando sintió un peso extra. La masculina y cálida mano estaba bien aferrada a la suya, enviando miles de descargas a lo largo de su brazo, recorriendo su cuerpo e instalándose en su bajo vientre.

¿Cómo mierda había olvidado al hombre que había traído consigo? ¿Cómo es que cometió semejante chiquilinada al llevarlo a su habitación? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

—Imagino que no te estás arrepintiendo… ¿verdad?— murmuró el desconocido en su oído.

El sonido de su voz y el aliento chocando contra la piel sensible de su cuello la hizo estremecer con violencia. Nuevamente se sintió caer en esa bruma de necesidad, deseo, lujuria…pasión. Una vez más se sintió perdida de dónde estaba, no había nada a su alrededor, absolutamente nada más que el hombre que respiraba contra su oído.

—Yo…mira, creo que…mal— balbuceaba sin sentido.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse cuerda, tenía que rechazarlo, decirle que había sido un error, que era un desconocido… su mente intentaba trabajar pero una espesa neblina le impedía pensar, su cuerpo se había puesto en su contra, calentándose y preparándose.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?— dijo el extraño rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre.

Bella jadeó cuando lo sintió presionarse contra su trasero, estaba duro, listo empujando dentro de sus pantalones.

—Isabella.

Jamás su nombre había sonado tan bien en los labios de un hombre, ni siquiera en los labios de _él._ No pudo resistirse más, su mente se rindió y su cuerpo se debilitó, las piernas le fallaron y se apoyó por completo en el extraño envolviéndose en su calor, embriagándose con su aroma y estremeciéndose con su tacto. Agradeció que él la estuviera sosteniendo de lo contrario habría caído al suelo.

Él le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz, apenas rozándole la piel, haciéndole cosquillas…

—Puedo olerte— dijo bajando sus manos de su cintura a su cadera—, tu excitación flota en el aire, es dulce, tentadora… mmm se me hace agua la boca— su lengua barrió a lo largo de su cuello haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Bella se aferró a sus antebrazos mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones con aire.

—Puedo imaginarme enterrado entre tus muslos, sorbiendo tu néctar, llevándote al cielo con solo usar mi boca.

Bella lloriqueó mientras se retorcía debajo entre sus brazos, frotando su trasero contra la potente erección, ella también podía imaginarlo... ella podía apostar su alma a que él la llevaría al cielo solo con palabras.

—Abre la puerta, Isabella— su voz era ronca de pura necesitada—. Déjame saborearte.

Con manos temblorosas y torpes sacó las llaves del bolso e intentó meterla dentro de la cerradura, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que le era imposible encajarla. El extraño se rió y la detuvo, tomó su mano con la llave y de un ágil movimiento la metió en la ranura, le dio dos vueltas y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Nerviosa? ¿Deseosa? ¿Asustada? ¿Anhelante?... ¿Excitada? ¿Cuál de todas ellas predomina ahora?— le preguntó empujándola dentro del apartamento, luego cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

—Es una mezcla de todas— murmuró perturbada—. Pero sobre todo… excitada.

El extraño gruñó contra su cuello y de un rápido movimiento la giró para enfrentarla. Bella lo vio inclinarse hacia delante, enterrando su cara en su cuello, sintiendo sus labios besar su piel, su lengua lamerla. El placer se abrió paso en su cuerpo, grandes y largas olas barría a lo largo de su cuerpo concentrándose en su sexo, haciéndola palpitar y humedecerse.

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del extraño mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso a sus caricias, sus pechos se levantaron y presionaron contra la tela del vestido, sus pezones estaban endurecidos como dos piedrillas pidiendo ser liberados para recibir atención.

El hombre la sostuvo con una mano mientras la otra bajaba por sus caderas hasta llegar al dobladillo de la falda y de un tirón lo subió hasta la cintura, se apartó de ella y miró hacia abajo, hacia la pequeña tanga negra. Las rodillas de ella temblaron cuando lo vi sonreír de lado y encarnar una ceja a la pequeña tela.

Tuvo que contener un grito de placer y sorpresa cuando la mano masculina acarició de manera superficial su entrepierna, él se rió de ella mientras hacía a un lado la tela y uno de sus dedos se metía entre sus pliegues para luego salir húmedo con su excitación. Contuvo el aliento cuando se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó.

Un sonido sobrenatural retumbó del pecho del extraño, asustándola y excitándola al mismo tiempo. Por un momento todo se volvió borroso y vertiginoso, no entendió muy bien qué había pasado pero de un momento a otro se encontraba recostada sobre una mullida superficie.

Estaba mareada por el alcohol, aturdida por las sensaciones que ese extraño hombre le estaba haciendo experimentar, y sobre todo excitada, enardecida como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Ella no entendía por qué se sentía así, ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre, era un completo desconocido ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre!

Sintió un cuerpo tenderse sobre ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos negros del desconocido, quien la miraba con diversión, hambre, lujuria, y le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, satisfactoria, como si estuviera celebrando una victoria que ella no entendía.

Siseó cuando las manos del hombre se arrastraron por sus piernas descubiertas, subiendo por sus caderas, su cintura, su estómago plano hasta llegar a sus pechos aún cubiertos. Los acarició sobre la tela durante unos instantes hasta que ella comenzó a gemir y retorcerse, luego bajó la tela exponiéndolos.

Ella no poseía pechos exuberantes, grandes, exagerados llenos de plastico como tenían la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad. Sus pechos eran más bien pequeños, normales, lo suficiente para que cupieran dentro de la mano de un hombre. Sus pezones eran pequeños y estaban bien duros y firmes.

—Perfectos— murmuró el extraño antes de inclinarse y llevarse uno a la boca.

Bella soltó un grito mientras se arqueaba debajo de él. Sus manos fueron de inmediato al cabello cobrizo, enterrando sus dedos entre las hebras y tirando de él, exigiéndole para que la acariciara con mayor fuerza.

El hombre llevó una de sus manos al pecho desatendido, atrapando el duro pezón entre sus dedos, pellizcándolo mientras su lengua se movía alrededor del otro y sus dientes mordían la sensible carne.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas y se movía de un lado a otro mientras el placer la golpeaba sin compasión. Ella quería más, mucho más que unas simples caricias a sus pechos, ella quería tenerlo adentro, bombeando su sexo, penetrándola con fuerza mientras ella alcanzaba el tan ansiado orgasmo.

El extraño se apartó de sus pechos, pellizcándolos una vez más, luego apartó las manos de Bella de su cuello y las extendió en la cama.

—Mírame, Isabella— le ordenó frotando su erección contra su muslo.

La aterciopelada voz flotaba dentro de su cerebro, se obligó a abrir sus cansados ojos observando los negros de él.

—Buena chica— le sonrió—. Ahora quiero que me mires devorarte.

Ella jadeó ante esas palabras y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, observándolo bajar por su cuerpo, colándose entre sus piernas, abriéndolas ampliamente. Él se llevó uno de sus muslos a su boca, besando, lamiendo un camino desde la rodilla hasta el interior del muslo, una barrida caliente, sensual.

—Tu nombre…— gimió Bella cuando su cabeza se despejó un poco—. Dime tu nombre.

— ¿Para que puedas gritarlo cuando te lleve a orgasmo?— le preguntó él sonriéndole con sorna.

Bella se rió, un sonido débil y cansado.

—Dime tu nombre— repitió sintiéndose entrar en una nebulosa oscura.

Unos dedos se colaron debajo de su ropa interior, haciéndola a un lado. La cabeza del extraño se colocó entre sus piernas, su aliento chocando contra la sensible y húmeda piel.

En ese momento una extraña imagen en la pared captó su atención… era la sombra de un hombre, con grandes alas puntiagudas y cuernos en la cabeza, estaba recostado sobre la sombra de la cama, una posición muy parecida a la del hombre que estaba sobre ella.

—Edward— susurró el hombre dando una larga y sugerente lamida a lo largo de su sexo—. Mi nombre es Edward.

_Un hermoso nombre para tan hermosa criatura_, pensó Bella antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Un pitido insoportable taladraba su cerebro obligándola a salir del sueño. Antes siquiera de abrir sus ojos su cabeza había comenzado a palpitar de dolor. Mierda, tenía resaca y de la buena. Le dio un manotazo al despertador haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo, pronto la habitación se sumergió en un placentero silencio, mitigando un poco el dolor de cabeza.

Llevó un brazo a sus ojos tapándolos de la mortífera luz solar que se filtraba por las cortinas de su cuarto. El martilleo en su cabeza seguía allí, molestándola, era como si tuviera un pequeño minero dentro de su cabeza picando con un pico las paredes de su cráneo.

Todo esto era por culpa de Alice, ella la había obligado a ir a esa estúpida fiesta, a beber para festejar el que había aprobado el duro y difícil examen, para luego dejarla sola en medio de una habitación llena de gente sudada y borracha, pero ella había logrado salir de aquel lugar y…

_Edward_

El nombre flotó en su mente y solo le tomó un segundo recordarlo todo. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, mala idea, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas al tiempo que un latigazo de dolor golpeaba su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y volvió a caer en la cama, esperó a que su cabeza dejara de palpitar, luego estiró el brazo y buscó a tientas un cuerpo a su lado, pero estaba vacío y frío.

Abrió los ojos y levantó las sábanas que la tapaban encontrando que estaba vestida, aún con el vestido de anoche, arrugado y con su tanga en su lugar. Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó lentamente y miró la puerta del baño, estaba cerrada y tampoco se escuchaban ruidos, esperó unos minutos pero nadie salió.

Pero estaba sola, completamente sola en su habitación, no había indicios de que alguien hubiera estado con ella allí ¡Incluso estaba vestida!

Frunciendo el ceño se acostó de nuevo y trató de buscar una explicación a sus recuerdos; ella se había emborrachado la noche anterior, lo más seguro era que todo lo que creía que era real en realidad había sido un sueño. Lo más seguro era que ella había llegado a su cuarto, tambaleándose y cayendo rendida en su cama, sin nadie… sin Edward.

Ella no había conocido a ese fantástico hombre, ella no lo había llevado a su habitación, él no la había tocado ni besado su cuerpo… eso significaba también que su profesor no había estado allí anoche, reprochándole su ropa y compañía, sintiéndose dolorido de sus palabras.

Otro indicio de que había estado soñando era aquella sombra extraña que había visto en su pared ¿qué era? ¿Un demonio? ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Qué él Edward de sueños era un demonio? Sí, definitivamente todo aquello había sido un sueño producido por el cansancio acumulado de la semana y el alcohol barato de la fiesta.

Suspirando con fuerza se levantó con lentitud de la cama, gimiendo cuando sus músculos protestaron por la exigencia. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño a darse una fresca y renovadora ducha. Tenía que quitarse el cansancio, el sudor y el olor a alcohol de su cuerpo y cabello. Entró al baño arrastrando los pies y sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, aún buscando algún indicio de que alguien aparte de ella había estado allí.

Le dio una mirada al cesto de basura esperando encontrar algún condón usado, pero estaba vacío y limpio, como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

—Todo fue un sueño, Bella— se regañó en voz alta, sacudió la cabeza y abrió el grifo de la lluvia.

Se quitó el vestido y la pequeña tanga, se metió debajo del chorro de agua. Gimió de placer al sentir el agua golpear sus músculos adoloridos y cansados, relajándolos y revitalizándolos. Tomó el jabón y lo paso por su cuello, donde el Edward de sus sueños había besado…

Aún podía sentir el fantasma de esas caricias en los lugares que él había tocado.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Había sido un sueño, uno muy vivido por cierto. El hombre que la había visitado anoche no era real, era un producto de su imaginación Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera caricias que no habían existido en realidad?

Negó con la cabeza y enterró sus irracionales pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Estaba dándole vueltas a un sueño, buscando respuestas donde no las había.

Terminó de bañarse y envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla, luego salió del cuarto directo a la cocina a servirse una buena taza de café. Allí estaba Alice, sentada en una de las sillas tomando su café y leyendo el periódico.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero si apareció la pequeña Bella— dijo su amiga bajando el periódico para mirarla

—Veo que recuerdas mi nombre— dijo ofendida, tomando una taza y sirviéndose café.

—Estuve muy preocupada por ti— le dijo con seriedad.

—No lo parecías anoche cuando te refregabas en la falda de ese chico— le reprochó y sonrió complacida cuando su amiga apartó la mirada apenada.

—Te llamé por teléfono, pero no contestaste—murmuró mirándola a través de sus pestañas, con un ligero puchero en sus labios.

Bella sabía que su amiga estaba intentado parecer la víctima de la historia, cuando en realidad había sido la bruja mala.

—No lo escuché— se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa, tomando el periódico.

—O quizá sí pero estabas demasiado ocupada como para atenderlo— se rió y la miró con picardía.

—Sí, estaba demasiado ocupada durmiendo— frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Bella!— gritó golpeando la mesa con la mano—. Lo vi salir de tu habitación anoche. No te hagas la desentendida conmigo.

Bella dejó la taza de café en la mesa y miró a su amiga completamente desorientada.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— murmuró.

— ¿Tan borracha estabas que no recuerdas con quién follaste?— preguntó Alice con incredulidad.

_¿Follar?_, se preguntó Bella. Ella no había follado con nadie desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y decidió esclarecer la aún nublada mente de Bella.

—Permíteme que te lo recuerde— le sonrió con malicia—. Como no contestabas el teléfono y no te encontraba por ningún lado en la fiesta, decidí venir aquí pensando que había vuelto ¡pero vaya sorpresa con la que me encuentro!— exclamó elevando un poco la voz, haciendo que Bella saltara en su asiento—. Tu puerta se abre y un dios griego sale completamente vestido, con un cabello cobrizo desordenado y una sonrisa explota ovarios…

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente y su mandíbula cayó hasta casi tocar la mesa. Alice seguía parloteando sobre el increíble hombre que había visto pero Bella ya no podía oírle, su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil.

Dos personas no podían ver o soñar lo mismo. Alice había descripto al hombre de sus sueños a la perfección…

Edward era real, él sí había aparecido anoche y la había tocado y besado. Esa afirmación provocó dos sentimientos en ella…

Primero: alivio, porque él era real no un producto de su mente borracha. Eso significaba que ella podría volverlo a ver…

Segundo: miedo, porque él era real. Aquel hermoso ser con el que se había topado anoche en mitad del campus oscuro, era real. Él había aparecido de la nada, había surgido de la oscuridad, su belleza brillando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el peligro que despertaba los sentidos de Bella.

Bella pudo sentir una risa suave en su mente y ese frío susurro erizándole el vello de la nuca…

Ese hombre era real…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Se suponía que este cap lo iba a subir durante el fin de semana, pero me fue imposible. El viernes llegué de estudiar rendida, el sábado almorzar con mi papá y a la noche salida, domingo… dormir tooodo el día xD**_

_**En fin… ¿qué les pareció? El primer encuentro de Bella y Edward, y ya se estaban sacando la ropa. Bella casi cae rendidita en a los encantos de Edward, pero ahora que sabe que es real y peligroso ¿va a acceder fácil? ¿Y quién es el profesor que anda siguiéndola? Mmm no sé ustedes pero me sentí como esas novelas de TV con voz locutora xD me faltaría decir "no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo por este mismo canal y a la misma hora" xD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, gracias por sus favoritos y alertas. A medida que suba voy a ir poniendo algunos adelantos en mi FB, el que dice (2) en mi perfil.**_

_**Díganme qué les pareció. **_

_**Besos y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Melo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes que conozcan son de la autora Stephenie Meyer, los que no son míos al igual que la trama.**

**Este cap va dedicado a mi linda Betzacosta (por sus recomendaciones literarias y sus fics).**

**Gracias por los comentarios anteriores, las alertas y los favoritos. Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Edward. Aún todo le parecía irreal y loco, le gustaba seguir pensando que era un sueño, o alguna alucinación de su cerebro borracho, pero la realidad era otra, ese hombre sí existía, sí había estado en su cama, sí la había tocado y susurrado palabras que había logrado calentarla hasta el máximo e incluso lo seguían haciendo cuando las recordaba. Además de que Alice seguía asegurándole que ella también lo había visto.

Su amiga le insistía en que lo buscara, que averiguara de dónde era, si estudiaba, trabajada, o cualquier cosa para poder contactar con él. Pero Bella no había encontrado nada, al menos dentro de la universidad. Se había tomado la molestia de ir a la biblioteca y buscar en el registro de alumnos, pero nadie tenía ese nombre, ni siquiera algún profesor. Preguntó a varias personas por él, describiéndolo lo mejor que podía, pero nadie lo había visto, ni lo conocían.

Finalmente había terminado desistiendo a la búsqueda, parecía desesperada y estúpida al buscar a un hombre que claramente no estaba interesado en ella, solo habían pasado la noche, una caliente y excitante noche, y él se había marchado tan pronto como terminaron de hacerlo. Ni si quiera había esperado a que despertara o al menos intercambiar números o alguna promesa de que volverían a verse, solo había desaparecido. Y para colmo había estado tan borracha que ni siquiera podía recordar que él era real.

Cuando Alice le dijo que también lo había visto y la realidad de todo había caído sobre ella, Bella pudo sentir el fantasma de sus carias en su cuerpo, podía jurar que aún sentía el susurro de su aliento contra su cuello, el frío dedo rozando su sexo, sus ojos oscuros mirándola con hambre y deseo, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndola mientras la dominaba y paralizaba bajo su cuerpo,un cuerpo lánguido, caliente y perfecto…

Se detuvo en medio del campus de la universidad y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía dificultosa. Eso pasaba siempre que lo recordaba, su cuerpo se estremecía y lloraba por una necesidad que ella no entendía. Era como si lo estuviera llamando, rogándole que volviera y le diera un poco de paz. Era tan extraño, ella no había experimentado eso por ningún hombre antes, tampoco habían logrado hacerla estremecer como lo hizo Edward, tampoco había permitido que nadie llegara a esa instancia, no importaba con quien fuera o cuanto intentara hacerlo, siempre daba un paso atrás. Pero ahora había aparecido este hombre con el que había compartido unos minutos y su mundo estaba de cabeza.

Tomó una profunda respiración, la contuvo hasta contar hasta diez y luego la soltó de a poco, muy bien su corazón se había calmado un poco y había retomado el control de su cuerpo. Reanudó su caminata y llegó al salón de su primera clase, en cuanto levantó su vista se topó con la de su profesor que estaba sentado en su escritorio, que la miraba fijamente. La rabia y el resentimiento que había en su mirada la dejaron paralizada en su lugar, en ese momento volvieron los recuerdos de esa noche, la que conoció a Edward y que su profesor también había aparecido, reclamándole cosas que no le correspondía.

La ira volvió a poseerla, levantó el mentón y lo miró con desprecio, agarró su mochila con fuerza y caminó hacia su asiento, todo el tiempo sintiendo unos ojos azules clavándole puñales en la espalda. Miró el aula ignorando la insistente mirada de su profesor en ella, estaba casi vacía como siempre llegaba temprano. Sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear en las orillas de las hojas, estaba realmente enfadada, molesta con su profesor, tenía el descaro de mirarla como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo cuando en realidad era él quien se había encargado de estropear todo. También estaba sorprendida, él jamás la había mirado así antes, siempre que lo hacía era con arrepentimiento y dolor, miradas que solo duraban dos segundos ya que la apartaba incapaz de sostenerla, pero ahora era diferente él tenía la vista clavada en ella, como si le estuviera acusando de algo.

—Buenos días, alumnos— su saludo salió de una manera brusca y tosca, algo nuevo también, ya que él siempre era animado y simpático.

Lo vio darse la vuelta y escribir algo en el pizarrón, varios alumnos aprovecharon esos segundos para mirarse sorprendidos y cuchichear sobre la extraña actitud del profesor. Él volvió a girarse y los murmullos terminaron, se hizo a un lado y les mostró lo que había escrito y comenzó a hablar.

La historia del arte había sido su materia favorita en el pasado, a ella realmente le gustaba sobre todo por la forma en que su profesor se expresaba al hablar de un tema. La devoción y la entrega que le ponía, la manera en como movía sus manos con tanto entusiasmo mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados, mirando a cada alumno asegurándose de que cada uno recibiera lo que estaba diciendo.

En aquellos momentos Bella esperaba emocionadas sus clases, llegaba temprano porque quería escoger un buen sitio donde sentarse para poder tener la vista perfecta de adelante, poder escuchar con claridad y dejarse envolver por la energía que él desprendida. Pero eso pasó mucho tiempo atrás, un tiempo en el que ella era estúpida e ingenua. Ahora esa era una de las materias que prefería obviar de su carrera, había intentado cambiarla por alguna otra, pero le habían dicho que era una materia necesaria, que debía de tener aprobada si quería recibir su título de artista.

Ahora la materia la aburría, pasaba más tiempo recordando el pasado, intentando matar a su profesor con la mirada que no le prestaba atención, había perdido la pasión por aprender cuando venía de él, ahora solo trataba de tener el promedio aprobado, sin sobresalientes, solo el normal, aunque sabía que había bajado sus notas, no le importaba.

Se había encargado de mostrarle a su profesor cuanto detestaba esta hora que ella sentía que era una obligación tener, se encargaba de mirarlo fijamente esperando a que él la mirara para poder mostrarle lo que ella sentía, sentirse bien cuando el apartara la mirada, pero ahora eso era diferente, él buscaba su mirada, él era quien la fulminaba, él era el que lograba que ella apartara la mirada, era como si recriminara algo y ella desviaba la mirada sintiendo una culpa inexplicable.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, desviándola de sus pensamientos, se enderezó en la silla y sacó el aparato, escondiéndolo debajo del escritorio.

_Estaré esperándote afuera._

Frunció el ceño ante tan extraño texto y miró el remitente, era un número desconocido, no lo tenía agendado en la memoria del teléfono. Apretó la opción de respuesta y escribió las siguientes palabras:

_¿Quién eres?_

Envió el mensaje y esperó a que le contestaran, pero pasaron varios minutos y su teléfono no recibió ninguna respuesta. Negó con la cabeza y guardó el aparato de nuevo, lo más probable era que alguien le había mandado el mensaje por equivocación, que era destinado para otro.

Al levantar la vista sus ojos quedaron nuevamente clavados a los de su profesor, quien ahora le fruncía el ceño con expresión enojada, lo cual provocó que varios compañeros se volvieran para mirarla, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apartó la mirada, escondiéndose de todos y disimulando que le prestaba atención a la lectura de su libro.

Luego de una clase lenta y con ciento de miradas asesinas, el timbre por fin sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas mientras el profesor les asignada la terea, leer algún libro o algo así no había escuchado bien, estaba concentrada guardando sus cosas apresurada para poder salir. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, inconscientemente espera a ir afuera y encontrar a alguien esperándola, como había leído en el mensaje. Colocó la mochila en su hombro y se dispuso a salir, pero no había alcanzado la puerta cuando su profesor la detuvo llamándola por su nombre.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre el uso del celular en clase— dijo en voz grave y amenazadora mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en su silla.

Bella masculló en voz baja, apretando los dientes mientras retrocedía y se ponía enfrente del escritorio, se cruzó los brazos apretando los puños y lo miró fijamente. Él no la miraba sino que estaba entretenido escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, su escritorio estaba repleto de papeles, libros abiertos y otros documentos, tan desordenado como siempre. Él era así su escritorio era un completo caos pero él sabía dónde estaba cada maldito papel, podía encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados… quiso sonreír ante eso pero se contuvo y antes de que pudiera detenerse se encontró mirándolo atentamente, detallándolo, recordándolo. A su mente volvieron aquellos días, tardes, noches llenas promesas que pensó que se cumplirían en algún momento, pero solo fueron palabras vacías, huecas, vanas…

El último de los alumnos salió de aula y esta se sumergió en un silencio incómodo y tenso.

—Estoy seriamente preocupado de que no haya leído las reglas de esta universidad— dijo el hombre luego de varios minutos, todavía sin mirarla.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó confundida y contrariada.

—Primero su teléfono— levantó por fin la vista del cuaderno y la miró desde abajo con el semblante impasible pero con ojos llameantes de enojo—; la regla dice claramente que los teléfonos deben ser apagados en clase, si es posibles no traerlos. Aquí se viene a estudiar no a jugar con esos aparatos— le arqueó una ceja—. Segundo, y no por eso menos importante, llevar a un desconocido dentro de las instalaciones de los dormitorios, señorita Swan, está estrictamente prohibido. Esa es una de las principales reglas del establecimiento. Esto es una universidad no un hotel de encuentros calientes.

_Así que de esto se trata_, pensó mientras su vaso de paciencia se rebalsaba y ella explotaba.

—También hay una regla que dice que está prohibido acostarse con los alumnos— dijo apretando los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas—. Ustedes están para enseñarnos no para follarnos cuando los problemas de sus hogares los superan ¿O es que usted tampoco leyó el reglamento?

Su profesor se levantó de su silla bruscamente, tirándola al suelo y golpeando con sus manos el escritorio, haciendo que varios papeles cayeran al suelo. El repentino movimiento la asustó e hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

—No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto en mi salón— demandó furioso.

—Y yo no voy a permitir que me siga acosando— le devolvió estrechándole los ojos—. ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero se negó a soltar alguna—. ¿Qué más quieres de mi, Bruno?

Su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre y aunque intentó retenerlas las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, una detrás de la otra. Sintió que su pecho se hundía y apretaba a la vez, el dolor nuevamente tomando el control de su cuerpo. Estaba cansada de sufrir, cansada de que él la siguiera buscando cuando había dejado en claro que todo había terminado, la había dejado destrozada, abandonada y sintiéndose como la mierda mas grande del planeta y ahora la buscaba ¿para qué?

—Bella…— la llamó con su expresión triste y dolida, como si él también estuviera sufriendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas rudamente, tomó un respiro y lo miró duramente.

—No volverá a pasar lo del teléfono.

Sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar fuera del aula, sus pies se movieron más rápido cuando lo escuchó llamarla. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero no le importó siguió corriendo hasta la salida del edificio, sin importarle que se estuviera saltando las otras clases. Logró llegar a las escaleras de la entrada pero su torpeza junto con la vista imposibilitada hizo sus pies se enredaran entre ellos y perdiera el equilibro, cayendo hacia delante a punto de partirse la cara en el suelo, pero unos brazos la rodearon y la sostuvieron contra un pecho duro y firme, salvándola de la caída y del golpe.

—Bueno, eso estuvo cerca— dije una voz masculina burlonamente.

Su cuerpo se tensó al reconocerlo a la vez que comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones que sacudieron su cuerpo. Su voz aterciopela y seductora flotando en su mente, nublándola, su olor penetrante y seductor aturdiéndola, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo quemándola a través de la ropa.

Con lentitud levantó la cabeza y observó al hombre que creyó que era un sueño, el que solo podía existir en su mente no en el mundo real. Extrañamente experimentó alivio y felicidad por volver a verlo y saber que era real. Una cosa era que se dijera a sí misma que existía, aunque no estaba muy segura, y otra muy diferente era tenerlo al frente, tocarlo, sentirlo real. Él tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara y la miraba como la primera vez; deseo, lujuria...hambre. Su expresión era tan cruda, tan palpable que se encontró respirando pesadamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez contra su pecho.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?— preguntó aturdida, perdida en su mirada.

— ¿Hacer qué?— le devolvió la pregunta ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y con un poco de confusión en sus ojos verdes.

_¿Verdes?_

—Aparecer de la nada— frunció el ceño.

Edward se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es un don que se adquiere con los años—le dije enigmáticamente, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con recelo, luego sintió como sus pies volver a tocar el suelo, pero él no la soltaba, aún la sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho. Él levantó una mano y con la punta de los dedos le acarició la mejilla, el toque apenas fue un roce pero logró que cientos de miles de pequeñas chispas explotan en su piel y la electricidad le recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y aspirar con fuerza.

Su sonrisa creció aún más, le ahuecó la mejilla completamente con la mano y se inclinó hacia delante, por un momento pensó que iba a besarla y cerró sus ojos preparando sus labios para recibirlo, pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió su nariz acariciándole el cuello, no pudo evitar gemir cuando su lengua lamió la piel sensible debajo de su oído.

—Tengo tu sabor grabado a fuego en mi mente…en mi lengua— le susurró en el oído con voz grave, seductora…excitante—. Estuve pensando en ti estos dos días, deseando venir y probarte… tan dulce, tan deliciosa, tan…

Su voz se cortó bruscamente y lo sintió tensarse, había levantado la cabeza de su cuello y miraba algo detrás de ellos. Bella quería girarse y ver qué era lo que él estaba mirando, qué era tan importante que atrapó su atención para que dejara de acariciarla.

Él se alejó con cuidado, agarrándola de la cintura y mirándola con expresión divertida.

— ¿Han terminado tus clases?

Bella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

—Bueno, no creo que pase nada por perderte unas cuantas— se encogió de hombros y le quitó la mochila, colgándosela en su hombro para luego tomarla de la mano—. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?— era una pregunta, le estaba dando una opción de elegir, pero no le pasó por alto que sonó más como una orden.

Ella asintió con lentitud y se sintió perder cuando él sonrió mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura. La jaló instándola a caminar mientras la sacaba del campus y salían a las calles de la ciudad. Lo bueno de Nueva York era que todo estaba cerca, no había que tomar un bus para llegar a la ciudad, solo había que caminar un par de cuadras y estabas metida dentro de ella.

Bella lo siguió media aturdida, aún estaba afectada por la discusión con su profesor y el repentino aparecer de Edward. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó con cierta fascinación; su espalda ancha resguardada con una campera de cuero marrón, sus largas piernas enfundadas en jeans azul oscuro, casi negro, se mordió el labio fuertemente al ver su trasero perfecto marcándose en los jeans. Apartó la mirada antes de agarrarlo entre sus manos y apretarlo, como de seguro lo había tenido esa noche.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza ¿cómo era posible que no recordara lo que habían hecho? Es decir, sí recordaba pero sus recuerdos se acababan cuando él había bajado hasta su sexo y luego…nada, se topaba contra una enorme pared blanca. En ese momento otra pregunta surgió de su mente ¿para qué había vuelo? Ellos ya habían follado, solo había sido un polvo del momento sin compromisos ni nada, él se había marchado después ¡ni siquiera se había quedado! Entonces ¿por qué estaba allí con ella ahora? ¿Por qué le sostenía la mano tan dulcemente?

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado?— le preguntó de repente mirándola sobre su hombro.

Bella lo miró extrañada _¿un helado? ¿En qué siglo estamos?_ Se preguntó confundida, nunca nadie le había invitado a tomar un estúpido helado, ni siquiera cuando tenía quince años y tuvo su primer novio, el maldito pendejo había estado más interesado en acariciar sus pechos, manosearla en el asiento trasero del apestoso auto de su madre, que hacer algo tan casto como llevarla a tomar un helado.

—Seguro— asintió aún desconcertada.

Siendo honesta con ella misma, estaba esperando que le ofreciera ir a su casa, o a un hotel, quizá en cualquier callejón oscuro. Qué la tirara en una cama y le hiciera recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos y ella no recordaba, no tomar un triste helado. Se bufó a si misma y negó con la cabeza, estaba actuando como una completa ninfómana desesperada por un revolcón, pero ese hombre provocaba cosas en ella que nadie había logrado antes.

Él volvió a sonreírle y ella se sintió perder de nuevo en esa bruma espesa que creaba su mente, donde no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, en cómo le sonría, en cómo la miraba, en sus atrapantes ojos…

— ¿Qué sabor te gusta?— preguntó en su oído haciéndola sobresaltar.

Parpadeó un par de veces atontada, mareada y desorientada, miró a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en un pequeño local de helado, frente al mostrador con la dependienta sosteniendo una cuchara esperando su pedido.

—Um…chocolate y limón— dije lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

La chica le asiente y mira a Edward con ojos brillosos, dilatados y llenos de lascivia.

—Fresa y mango— dijo y apretó su mano con suavidad.

Bella observó a la chica girarse y comenzar a trabajar en los helados, arqueó una ceja cuando la vio inclinarse sobre los freezer donde estaban los helados, levantando su culo descaradamente como si estuviera gritando _ "mételo aquí y ahora, no me importa nada"_ resopló molesta y rodó los ojos, luego miró a Edward, quien estaba mirándola a ella con expresión divertida, no pudo evitar reírse y sentirse aliviada de que él no estuviera mirando a la otra chica… y que tampoco estuviera interesado en sus desvergonzados coqueteos

La joven se giró con los dos helados terminados y se los entregó. Edward finalmente soltó su mano, enseguida la extraño y le picó por el vacío, para meterla en su bolsillo y sacar unos billetes. Le pagó los helados y la guió fuera del local ignorando el pequeño papel que la chica había intentado deslizar en el vuelto.

La llevó al parque que estaba justo en frente y caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, adentrándose en el parque. Bella lo observó de reojo y su respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta… él estaba entretenido comiendo su helado, recogiendo un poco con la lengua y metiéndola en su boca, cerrando los labios y luego lamérselos para limpiar cualquier rastro de helado; su nuez de Adam bajando y subiendo cuando tragaba. Mierda ella nunca había visto a nadie comer helado de esa manera tan…condenadamente sexy. Alejó sus ojos y trató de calmarse, miró hacia cualquier lado menos hacia al hombre que tenía al frente y se sorprendió al ver a varias mujeres, e incluyendo hombres, babeando literalmente mientras se comían a Edward con la mirada o deseosos de ser ese helado. Al parecer no había sido la única afectada

Edward caminó despreocupado y totalmente ajeno a lo que provocaba a las demás personas, hasta un banco y se sentó en él, dejando su mochila en el suelo. Bella se sentó a su lado y miró hacia al frente, cualquier cosa era mejor que verlo a él, sentía que si volvía a hacerlo tendría un orgasmo en medio del parque. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cuando se percató del hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente. Lleno de colores, vida y calidez, era como un enorme claro donde habían juegos para niños, donde estos subían y bajaban con las caritas llena de tierra y sonrisas grandes, y contentas, en sus rostros. El sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, pintándolo todo de diferentes tonalidades de verde y amarillo…

Su atención se vio interrumpida cuando algo cálido y húmedo tocó la piel de sus nudillos. Miró hacía abajo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar la cabeza de Edward inclinada hacia ella, mirándola fijamente y con la lengua lamiendo su mano.

Él se endereza y la mira con picardía.

—Tu helado se está derritiendo— le señala con un dedo.

Bella miró hacia su helado que efectivamente se estaba derritiendo, había pequeños ríos que corrían por su cono hasta llegar a su mano, se apresuró a pasar su lengua por el cono limpiando los restos de helado antes de que volvieran a ensuciarla, luego la arrastró comiendo lo que más podía, degustando el sabor amargo del chocolate y el ácido limón, dos combinaciones que la hicieron cerrar los ojos y gemir con gusto. Adoraba mezclar esos dos sabores.

Escuchó un gruñido gutural a su lado y una mano tomó su cabello en un puño y la atrajo hacia él, quien había unido sus frentes y le estaba pasando su lengua en su barbilla.

—Mierda, Isabella— gruñó—. Puedo imaginarte arrodillada entre mis piernas lamiendo mi polla, saboreándola como lo acabas de hacer con ese jodido helado, chupándome con fuerza.

Esta vez no pudo contener el gemido de necesidad y apretó sus muslos tratando de calmar el dolor entre sus piernas.

—Estás mojada ¿verdad?— le preguntó y ella asintió como una tonta.

Edward soltó una risita y se separó de ella, soltando su cabello y volviendo a comer su helado, completamente…controlado. Bella se quedó mirándolo perpleja y mareada, ella estaba toda inquieta, incómoda y húmeda mientras él parecía fresco y tranquilo, como si lo que acababa de decir no le hubiera afectado en nada.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?— la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin siquiera poder detenerla—. Olvídalo, no tienes que darme explicaciones— se apresuró a decir sintiendo sus mejillas calientes de vergüenza.

—Tenía que hacerlo— le respondió en un bajo gruñido—. Si no lo hacía iba a follarte sin importarme que estuvieras dormida.

Bella dejó de comer su helado y lo miró sorprendida.

― ¿Nosotros no…no…?— tartamudeó turbada.

—No— la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Apenas puse mi lengua en ti te dormiste, no hice nada— cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, cuando volvió a abrirlo allí estaba de nuevo esa lujuria que la desarmaba—. Si voy a follarte tienes que estar despierta en todos los sentidos, mirándome, sintiéndome, probándome… la necrofilia no es lo mío.

Bella se estremeció por sus palabras, pero la sorpresa aún no la abandonaba. Ellos no habían hecho nada, solo lo que ella recordaba luego se había dormido. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!, había tenido a un hombre hermoso y pasional en su cama y ella se había quedado dormida, sin disfrutarlo en absoluto… ahora entendía por qué había vuelto… _un momento._

—Entonces… ¿para eso volviste?—le preguntó sintiéndose molesta de repente—. ¿Para terminar lo que empezaste?

—Algo así— le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

La rabia mezclada con desilusión la hicieron sentirse tonta e ilusa. Tomó su mochila y se levantó del banco, tirando su helado en el cesto más cercano y comenzando a caminar fuera del parque, ignorándolo cuando la llamó.

― ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?— la tomó por el brazo pero ella se zafó con un movimiento brusco.

—No me toques, idiota— le espetó y le apuntó con un dedo—. Vete a buscar a otra idiota para meterte en sus pantalones.

—Pero yo quiero meterme dentro de los tuyos— le dijo inclinando la cabeza, un gesto casi infantil—, y también dentro de tus bragas y llegar a tu co…

— ¡Bastardo!— gritó y lo empujó para poder pasar.

Pero él volvió a detenerla, encerrándola en un abrazo y riéndose de ella mientras intenta apartarlo furiosa.

—Si fuera un bastardo te habría follado mientras estabas inconsciente y ahora no sabrías nada de mí— le murmuró en su oído—. Pero me fui y estoy aquí tratando de que esto sea más que una simple follada.

Bella no quería pensar que algo de razón tenía. En cierto modo estaba agradecida de que no lo hubiera hecho, la había respetado, pero igual sentía un poco de recelo de que él solo hubiera vuelto para terminar lo empezaron la noche que se conocieron.

—Tengo mis pantalones bien abrochados, te costará meterte en ellos.

Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó con fuerza, luego la apartó y la miró con picardía.

― ¿Estas apostando conmigo? ¿Estás retándome? Déjame decirte que las apuestas me encantan— le guiña un ojo—. Además de que hay muchos lugares más en los que me gustaría entrar— murmuraba mientras apunta con un dedo su corazón luego delinea su pecho izquierdo.

Esta vez es el turno de reír de Bella.

—Lo siento, pero ese lugar ya está ocupado— desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada por haber soltado semejante cosa a un desconocido que solo quería follarla.

— ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

—Solo un idiota— se encogió de hombros y miró el suelo.

Edward le levantó de la barbilla y se acercó a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

—Aún lo amas ¿verdad?— preguntó con demasiado interés.

Bella le frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano molesta.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

Edward le dedicó una mirada rara y un brillo oscuro cruzó por sus ojos, por un segundo notó sus pupilas dilatarse y estirarse, parpadeó extrañada y miró con detenimiento pero estaban normales de nuevo ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

—Tranquila, solo preguntaba de curioso— levantó amabas manos y retrocedió como si se estuviera atajando—. Pero espero que ese alguien no me impida meterme dentro de tus pantalones.

—Haya o no alguien es difícil meterse— dijo con tono serio, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

—Eso ya lo veremos— le giñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia delante—. Es verdad cuando dijiste que es un idiota, la verdad que desaprovechándote de esta manera…― inspiró con fuerza―. Si fuera yo te tendría pegada a mí, sin mencionar que no te dejaría salir de la cama, estaría más que encantado con tenerte adentro, enredada conmigo.

Bella jadeó y lo empujó sintiéndose acalorada y nerviosa. No entendía cómo era posible sentirse así, de esa manera, de desearlo tanto. Era como si su cuerpo pensara y actuara por sí solo, ignorándola por completo, solo retorciéndose y respondiendo a las insinuaciones de Edward. Sin embargo ella no iba a ceder, al menos no tan fácil. Si bien ella al principio estaba dispuesta a darse un revolcón ahora lo dudaba. Él no había vuelto por ella por interés, era para sentirse realizado, ella lo había en cierto modo lo había humillado, le había bajado el ego al dormirse en medio de lo que seguramente hubiera sido la mejor follada de su vida.

—A mí también me gustan las apuestas, sobre todo porque siempre las gano— le sonrió con suficiencia.

Edward la miró divertido mientras se lamía los labios.

—Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras cuando te tenga a cuatro patas en mi cama gritan…—sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando una melodía fluyó entre ellos.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y meter una mano dentro de su chaqueta de cuero, sacando un teléfono y atender la llamada.

—Emmett—gruñó molesto—. Ahora estoy ocupado…se suponía que hoy…demonios, de acuerdo, ya voy— cerró el teléfono con fuerza y suspiró enfadado—. Tengo que irme.

Bella sintió una pequeña punzada en medio de su pecho, como tristeza. Trató de obviarlo ya que era algo ridículo, ella recién lo conocía, era la primera vez que lo veía después de una noche extraña, no debía tener ese tipo de sentimiento.

—Está bien— asintió y se removió inquieta, las palabras picaban en su garganta pero estaba negaba a aceptarlas y soltarlas.

—Lo siento, se suponía que hoy era mi día de descanso— bufó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo que hacer unos trabajos para la universidad así que…— musitó encogiéndose de hombros—. Trabajas ¿En qué?

—Soy abogado— dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos otro día? Podemos hablar de lo que quieras, realmente me gustaría quedarme ahora y hablar sobre nosotros pero debo irme— le ofreció tomando sus manos— ¿Este fin de semana?

Bella asintió y trató de evitar sentirse entusiasmada por saber que lo volvería a ver.

—Perfecto, te estaré llamado— se inclinó hacia ella y besó la comisura de sus labios.

Bella sintió sus labios picar y lo observó irse, moviendo su cuerpo con gracia y elegancia..

— ¡Edward!— lo llamó logrando que se detuviera y se girara a mirarla—. No tienes mi número. ..

Él volvió a meter la mano dentro de su chaqueta, sacando su teléfono, apretó unos botones y de inmediato el teléfono de Bella comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones. Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, levantó una mano y la sacudió como despedida, mientras Edward le guiñaba un ojo y seguía su camino.

Sacó su teléfono y miró el número de la llamada perdida, que era el mismo que le había mandado el mensaje hacía pocas horas. Él había robado su número, lo más probable era que hubiera sido cuando estaba dormida, entonces… ¿por qué no la había llamado durante esos dos días? Se encogió de hombros y miró la hora… era temprano aún y si volvía debía de ir a sus clases y ella no tenía deseos de volver a toparse con su profesor, estaba segura que él volvería a encararla, o quizá la esquivaría. De cualquier forma que fuera ella no quería volver.

Guardó su teléfono y miró el parque, buscó un buen sitio a donde sentarse para poder dibujar. Un árbol de grueso tronco y ramas grandes estaba justo en frete de los juegos para niños, tiró su mochila y se sentó en el pasto, sacó si block de dibujo y lo apoyó en sus rodillas, sacó su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar.

En su mente se figuró una imagen y con ella comenzó a plasmarla en la hoja, buscando los mínimos detalles y dibujarlos lo mejor que podía, el tiempo y el espacio perdieron sentido para ella, solo existía ella y el dibujo, era increíble cómo se perdía cada vez que lo hacía y eso le agradaba, la hacía olvidarse del mundo, de lo que la rodeaba, de pensar en cualquier cosa.

En el pasado cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación nadando en un río de tristeza tomaba su block y dibujaba hasta que su mano ya no podía, hasta que su cuerpo ya no lo resistía y el cansancio le ganaba. En aquel tiempo era su mejor escapada de la realidad, prefería cualquier cosa a tener que pensar en _él_, recordar su tiempo con _él_ y llorar por lo que había perdido, por lo que creyó que podía tener.

Tomando un respiro dejó el block a un lado y se sobó la muñeca adolorida, sus dedos estaban acalambrados y le dolían, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver que el sol ya se está poniendo. El verde vivo había desapareci desaparecido y ahora el parque era iluminado por las farolas que poco a poco comenzaban a prenderse.. Ella lo sabía, sabía cómo se perdía mientras dibujaba pero se seguía sorprendiendo cuando notaba las horas que habían pasado cuando para ella solo le había parecido minutos.

Ya era tarde y debía volver a las habitaciones de la universidad, debía preparar las cosas para el día siguiente, prepararse ella, adelantar trabajos…había perdido demasiado tiempo. Suspirando levantó su block para guardarlo, pero antes le echó una mirada a su trabajo…

Jadeó con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro y el miedo se abría paso en ella.

El dibujo era sombrío, oscuro y tenebroso… Había una mujer acostada, el ángulo era como si Bella estuviera parada detrás de ella, tenía los pechos descubiertos, hinchados y los pezones rígidos, el cuerpo arqueado, el vestido enrollado en su cintura, sus piernas levantadas, abiertas, y un hombre metido entre ellas. El hombre no tiene un rostro definido solo se podían ver los ojos y un cabello alborotado, sus ojos reflejan hambre y amenaza, sus pupilas eran extrañas, estaban alargadas y finas, como dos rendijas…como los gatos. De él un aura oscura lo envuelve y pareciera que intentaba envolver a la chica que estaba indefensa. Detrás de ellos en la pared se alza una sombra negra, un demonio negro, con largas alas desplegadas, cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, tampoco tiene rostro pero si tiene ojos y son los mismo que los del hombre, la bestia parece agazapada a punto de saltar de la pared, del dibujo y atacarla.

Soltó el block y llevó su otra mano a la boca, intentando contener el grito que peleaba salir de su garganta.

Los del dibujo eran ella y Edward pero ¿Qué era eso que estaba detrás de ellos? ¿Por qué parecía que los estaba acechando? ¿Por qué tenía la misma mirada y ojos que Edward? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?

Edward le había parecido inofensivo hasta ahora, sí se había comportado como un idiota que buscaba solo un polvo, pero no había sentido nada extraño, no sentía ese miedo que sintió la noche que se conocieron. Su mirada verde seguía reflejando el deseo que sentía pero…

_¿Verde?_, se preguntó frunciendo el ceño, _esa noche sus ojos eran negros._

Un fría frisa le envolvió el cuerpo, como si fueran unos brazos rodeándola y congelándole los huesos, se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos mientras sus dientes castañean en un horrible sonido, ese frío no venía del parque, no era natural, venía de algún lugar siniestro y tétrico, era como si le estuvieran susurrando en su mente una advertencia.

_Cuidado. Peligro. Aléjate._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como dije arriba, este cap se lo dedico a Betza, esta última semana he estado leyendo su fic Decisiones Incorrectas (para la que no lo ha leído vayan a mis favoritos y lo van a encontrar, es un fic que vale la pena) Que no solo despertó a la escritora (o intento de ella) de mi interior, sino que también me inspiró y este fue el resultado. También porque me recomienda unos libros bien…cofcof, calientes xD (Saga Castas de Lora Leigh para la interesada) <strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Y sí, cambié el summary xD**_

_**Ustedes me dicen que les parece, ya tengo adelantado el siguiente cap. Dejen sus mail los que dejan comentarios anónimos así puedo responderlos, con espacio que si no FF los borra.**_

_**Gracias a totas.**_

_**Besos. Melo~**_


End file.
